1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lightweight, plug-in fluorescent lamp assembly by which a fluorescent tube and electronic ballast may be easily connected to or removed from an electrical receptacle at a light box to facilitate the installation and repair of the lamp assembly.
2. Background Art
Conventional fluorescent lamp assemblies that are located within a false ceiling commonly include an electronic ballast and starter by which to power an associated fluorescent lamp. In the event of a failure, it may be difficult to access, remove and replace a defective ballast and/or starter. Moreover, specialized skill and equipment may be required to complete the task of removing and replacing the ballast or starter because of the wiring that is common to most conventional fluorescent lamp assemblies.
What is more, conventional fluorescent lamp assemblies are typically housed within a metallic light box that is usually characterized as cumbersome, heavy and difficult to transport. Consequently, installation of the conventional fluorescent lamp assembly may prove to be difficult. In addition, it may be necessary to attach support wires, or the like, from the metal light box to the roof so as to adequately compensate for the weight of the assembly.
What is still more, the fact that the light box is metal requires relatively complex electrical wiring to provide both power and safe electrical grounding, whereby the conversion from incandescent lighting to fluorescent lighting may be both time consuming and potentially hazardous or, otherwise, require the presence of one having the special technical skill needed for making such conversions.
It would be more desirable to have available a plug-in fluorescent lamp assembly that is formed from a lightweight, non-conductive (e.g. plastic) material so as to be easily and inexpensively installed, without requiring special skill on the part of the installer while permitting easy access to and removal of the assembly electronics for replacement in the event of failure.